


detached

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Addiction, Follows Canon up to beginning of Wano, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slight Canon Divergence, Underage Sex is referenced not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: When you've lived the life that Law has lived, one of past pain and loss — and foresee a future of much more — you tend to make certain decisions. Deciding to send your crew off so that they don't get wrapped up in the mission you've set out on is one. Another, is to never mix the weird brandy you bought with what the guy in the alley was selling...again. But far greater than either of these is Law's biggest rule: never get attached.Monkey D. Luffy doesn't really care for rules, does he?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 23
Kudos: 220





	detached

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a playlist that can be found [here](https://soundcloud.com/mo-roronoa/sets/detached).

It’s not as if he would consider it a ‘problem’. If the others did, they would’ve spoken up about it by now, right? Lying on his back, legs crossed, Law lets his foot float, lifting up before letting it bob back down. Over and over as he lets his mind drift as time passes. 

He doesn’t blame her. Anna? Annemarie? For the first time in a while she graces Law’s mind, and for the first time she isn’t quite as clear as she used to be. 

Though to Law there are things that will never fade. Her hair dark and braided along her shoulder. Skin beneath it bare and tan as he hovered over her. Both of them warm from influence and the breath between them. 

He hadn’t started the night off knowing he was going to lose his virginity. It was just a few drinks, the rounds blurring together as Penguin called on another. They were free men! Seventeen years old and the world was theirs! Unfortunately, alcohol tolerance didn’t automatically come with it. 

So, when she talked to him, unafraid of his patchy skin that was slowly clearing up, he was surprised. Surprised when she touched his shoulder, fingers light against him drawing heat to his ears. She was beautiful. Eyes heavy lidded and lips a natural pink, Law wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

The urges that he often felt when they stopped in different places. Girls and occasionally boys that would cross his path and make his chest a little tighter. But this girl, this girl was actually touching him. 

The in between is fuzzy to him now. How he actually got upstairs in that inn...he isn’t sure. It doesn’t matter now, nor did it then, as she pulled his clothes off. Discarding them to the floor along with hers. The moonlight the only source of light in the room, glowing off her skin as more and more of it showed. 

Liquid courage flowed through him then, pushing her back onto the bed. Hands shaky as they curled around her arms, thumb brushing along the soft inner skin. He kept it for a moment before she took back over and thinking back, he’s curious. Maybe, if he had stayed in control, he wouldn’t have ended up the way he did. Maybe, if he had talked to her longer everything would have been fine. 

Neither happened and nothing was fine. 

Looking back, it wasn’t like the sex was magnificent. It was good. He pleased her, or at least she led him to believe he did, and he came as well. When the door started to slam with loud knocks as Law was cleaning himself off, embarrassment flooded him again. It was probably her boyfriend, her dad, anyone to come kill him for doing what he just did. 

Looking back at her, she shook her head, eyes just as wide and confused. The feeling going from fear to dread at who stood on the other side. She curled up beneath the covers against the headboard as Law walked forward. Shaky hand extended as it hovered over the handle of the door. 

It was Bepo, terrified as the Marines had come into the bar downstairs and they had to go. Law pulled on his clothes, heart still beating wildly as he watched her still hidden beneath the covers. Knowing the beauty of her body that lay beneath. The last thing he remembers about her is her smile, bright against the darkness as he slipped out of the room.

Never to see her again.

After that he was sick over her for weeks, months if you asked the others, and it’s all he could think about. The feel of her skin against his. Soft moans and sighs that floated out of her mouth and how it lit him on fire. He wanted to turn around and go back after a few days. Wanted to avoid the Marines and circle back, after all he never even got her name.

They fought him, and luckily won. Even after Law pulled Bepo apart, he refused to navigate them back. Law yelled into his pillow for days and felt like a child, but he was hurt. She could’ve been everything to him and they took it from him. 

Regardless of how much they tried to convince him that it wasn’t true. 

His heart aching until one day it just stopped. Almost numb to the feeling and that’s when it started. The drugs, the drinking, the endless partners that Law began to go through. He was taller now, skin clear and freshly tattooed. Eyes like a fresh gold piece, distant as they looked straight through everything and everyone.

Everything blurred together as he would get high. He wasn’t picky, simply took what was popular on the island they were on. Law held an air about himself, eyes hungry as he set his sights on someone in the bar. After as little as five minutes, he would take them. 

Anywhere that he could, he would take them. Women upstairs in inns, men in alleys, or vice versa. None of them mattering, none of their names so much as gracing his memory. Their cries of pleasure doing nothing to his heavily coated heart. 

He preferred it that way, made it easier when the crew left the next morning. Either by choice or to avoid a fight, they were gone all the same, and his poor excuse for a partner stayed. It was a life he was comfortable with regardless of the occasionally voiced concerns of his crew. He was the one in charge and if he said it was fine...it was fine.

Until, he met him.

Monkey D. Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates, a name spread across the Grand Line that had sparked his interest once before. Nothing could compare to the sight of him punching that ignorant celestial square in his face. It was a greater high than he had in a while. 

While the room erupted into insanity as the Marines closed in, Law felt his heart flutter as if he was staring down a new drug. One he couldn’t wait to try.

He wasn’t expecting what came next; the crew getting dispersed by Kuma, news then traveling back days later that Luffy was going after his brother that was set to be executed. He was far more reckless than Law could imagine and yet something drew him to Luffy. Something, that when he told his crew where they were going, left them slack jawed and blubbering. 

All of them begging Law to reconsider the plan. It was no use, his mind was set, they were going. 

So, as they sped away from Marineford, nearly escaping the ice of Aokiji they breathed out a sigh of relief. Until they realized just what they had: Monkey D. Luffy, a man of unknown age, but not unknown power, passed out and nearly dead in their possession. Law worked on him tirelessly. Hours melting away as he struggled to keep Luffy alive and his original intent started to fade away. 

The high he wished to obtain now fading along with Luffy’s vitals. 

Law knew that Luffy was physically safe after he finished, but something far worse was lurking beneath the layers of bandages. As he listened to Luffy rampage against the island in Amazon Lily, Law’s hands curled around his hat, and he felt a different kind of emotion stir. Something that itched at the back of his mind. Something he didn’t like. 

So, when the time came for them to go their separate ways, Law back onto the Grand Line to continue his plan against Doflamingo and Luffy with his newfound will, Law still wanted more. 

He reconsidered it several times, scared of what would happen given the damage he watched him produce from his grief. Law was a lot of things, but he didn’t consider himself to be a monster. But deciding to take a chance, he asked.

Inviting Luffy to stay on the Polar Tang for the final night, Law’s back straightened as he stood in front of the man before him, eyes captive to Luffy’s. They were shiny, full of something beyond comprehension, and Law stared at him. Curiosity now plaguing him far more than any form of desire, Law was sure Luffy would decline.

Still, Luffy came aboard that night.

It wasn’t hard to initiate things. Luffy wasn’t even influenced like the others he often wooed. He was grateful and warm, heart still on the mend, but nowhere near vulnerable. His mind was set on something new, something that Law could never imagine would develop in the following days. 

So, when Luffy kissed him, curling his fingers into Law’s shirt, he was surprised.

Lips and hands eager, Luffy pushed Law back onto the bed. As Luffy started to tug on his clothes, he was sent back in an instant. Her hands as they gently tugged on his shirt to pull it over his head. Fingers gently wrapping around his length as she dipped a hand beneath his pants. The past blended with the present as Luffy touched him. 

A swipe of a finger across his hip is all that it took before Law snapped out of it. His hands pulled Luffy down on top of him, all before quickly rolling over, demanding to take command once more. Even then, as he stared down at Luffy, his eyes wide in excitement and hair starting to stick against his forehead, Law felt different. 

Luffy, still wrapped up in bandages, still hurt far more than one could expect was lying beneath him. Luffy, just wanting to be with him. Like so many others, but different all the same. 

Taking a swig of the flask on the table next to them, he paused for a moment as Luffy’s hands continued to undress him. Law didn’t quite remember what he’d taken that day, or how they mixed, but god he felt divine. With his heart beating a little faster than normal against his chest, it stuttered as he felt Luffy’s lips press against his chest.

The experience was, for lack of a better word, fantastic. It was a bookend, a perfect close for their involvement, and Law was satisfied. Luffy left the next day, smile soft on his face as he adjusted the hat on his head, and Law knew that he too understood.

Perhaps he would run into Luffy again one day. 

Even then he was sure they wouldn’t be on good terms with one another. Each of them with a plan set into their hearts, along with the vast and cruel world, it was unlikely. So now, as he holds the title of Warlord, he’s sure Luffy wouldn’t want anything to do with him. 

Law’s foot stops bobbing at the thought. Why does he care about Luffy anyways? It’s been two years. Their night together was good. It’s over.

Loud slamming echoes down the hall and Law frowns, a grumble growing in his chest. It happens again and lifting up from the couch, he sighs, adjusting his coat before starting to walk. The hallway cold and chrome as he heads toward the door, breath puffing in front of his face. 

He flexes his hand slightly, stretching his fingers in preparation of a fight, the tingle of Room buzzing in them. It’s been a while since he’s had a fight, much less a good one. 

After all, Punk Hazard isn’t exactly the most exciting place on Earth. 

* * *

It’s not like he wasn’t expecting the Marines to show up eventually. The island was dangerous, but when does that stop them from sticking their noses where they don’t belong. What he didn’t expect was the Strawhats to also be there. 

The thought of Luffy quickly graces his mind before his focus is pulled elsewhere, trying to keep the Marines at bay. All of this throwing a wrench into his plan. 

The plan, right now, that was slow moving and left him in the frozen wasteland with nearly nothing to do. He couldn’t even get high or drunk to pass the time, all because of them. When he had departed from his crew, Jean Bart had pulled him aside and told him what he had seen. Just in his time within the auction house and across the sea. 

That the life Law was falling into was one short lived. 

That the drugs he was taking came with greater downsides than he could imagine. That no amount of shambling could save him from the other tolls that they created. The madness he had watched consume so many others. 

So, begrudgingly, Law promised. Swore to his crew that until he saw them again that he would stay sober. Not knowing just how difficult that promise would be to uphold when you’re trapped in a wasteland with a harpy and a poor excuse for a clown. 

Withdraw tugging at him with dull numb feeling mixed with an itch you can’t scratch. Headaches. Night sweats. Nearly torture leaving him to endlessly pace the halls, but it can’t compare to how dry his mouth feels when he sees Luffy. 

Coming over that hill, he drags chaos with him, all with Smoker’s heart still beating in Law’s hand. It kills Law how Luffy smiles instantly, teeth white like the snow around him. Heavy breath puffing out of his mouth in a constant billow as he laughs. 

It’s too much all at once. 

When Luffy starts to recount their previous encounter, Law’s throat holds tight, hoping that Luffy won’t tell about their night together. Not that it mattered, right? It was a single night two years ago and now he’s a Warlord. It shouldn’t affect anything. 

Still, when Luffy rambles on about how grateful he was for Law saving his life, he knows. Comparing Law to Jinbei, he knows that Luffy isn’t going to talk about it. Maybe he had forgotten? Simply let it fall away from his memory with the rest of that time? 

Easier to forget than to process, Law supposes. 

None of it mattering anymore as things go from interesting to catastrophic. Without much rebuttal, they get locked up and tossed into a cell. Laying aside one another along with the rest of their new rag tag group of enemies. 

Everything making Law question the actions he made earlier. 

He heard the words leave his mouth. Whether he would regret the decision or not, he isn’t sure, but at the moment it’s his best shot. He’s seen what Luffy is capable of and he knows just what Doflamingo is capable of as well. Being around him won’t be an issue if he can keep it professional. 

If. 

It goes about as well as it could. If slicing the facility in half and avoiding a major explosion is what you can call a success. Then yes, it went well. Leaving behind far more than most of the lab, Law is ready to move forward. 

His past plan now buried amidst the rubble. 

Part of it, anyways. The rest is waiting for him, smile wide like a Cheshire cat as he no doubt sits perched in the window. Probably surveying his kingdom below. How badly Law wants to strip the smile from his face, and the thought nearly burns him alive. 

Nothing though, it seems, to the holes that Luffy continues to burn into him. He can feel his eyes on him in odd times. Every so often as they were running through the facilities in their various escapes. As they laid in the cell, shoulders touching. Luffy’s eyes would flit to him and away, over and over again. 

The weight of them making Law more than uncomfortable for him to be sober. 

So, when they’re running back through the facility alone, ensuring things have been taken care of before they set off and Luffy grabs him--it shocks him. His hand readily digging into Law’s coat, with the other jerking open a closet door in the middle of the hall. He pushes, hands tugging at his coat as he tries to get it open and Law struggles to catch up. 

Law’s hands curl around Luffy’s, startling him, and causes his eyes to meet Law’s. There is a shake in them; a cold shine as their breathing mixes between them. Like their crystal fog of warm air in the small space, they hover.

No words are spoken, only questions asked and answered through the looks shared between them. 

Law’s never done this before. Never returned to someone the way he’s considering doing now. Though it’s not as if he thought he was ever going to see Luffy again, much less form an alliance with him. This could complicate things.

Luffy leans up onto his toes and hovers for a moment before he kisses Law’s neck. The simple sensation sends a shiver, colder than anything he’s felt in all his time here, straight up his spine. It’s like the first sip of a good liquor. A fire that seems to reach every inch of him within moments.

As if Luffy could feel it, there is no hesitation between them after that. 

Quick scrambling of undoing of coats, hands roaming as they stroke and dig against skin. All leading to Luffy pressed against Law, his legs tight on each of Law’s hips as he rides. Their coats hang, bunched against elbows as they struggle to keep them on. The cold barely even registers against Law’s back as heat floods every other part of his body.

Luffy rocks against him, eyes closed in pleasure as he’s caught between their stomachs. Moans, airy and sweet, float from his mouth and are now physical in the cold air, but Law doesn’t see them. His face is buried within Luffy’s neck, mouth pressing open kisses against the sensitive skin. Deep red coloring his face for more reasons that one.

He doesn’t do this. What does this mean for them? What does Luffy think this is? The thoughts flow in and out of his focus as Luffy’s sounds bring him toward the edge. The soft panting of his own breath against Luffy’s skin as he continues, drawing them closer still in the corner.

Of all the places Law has had sex, he has to say the closet of a nearly destroyed facility, tops the list of most obscure. 

Where there was first an urgency to the encounter, it’s almost as if time has frozen along with everything else in the room. All that seems to exist is their skin against the other, until they hear a clattering out in the hall. Luffy doesn’t slow, simply turns his head to look toward the door. 

The voices are low, but Law recognizes them as some of the other Strawhats walking down the hall. He bucks up into Luffy, pace quickening all at once so that they can finish without getting caught. A poor choice, it seems, when Luffy chokes out a groan and Law has to hastily press his hand over his mouth. They continue, speed now creating further complications as Luffy reaches his edge, breath hot beneath Law’s hold. 

His tongue dances against the edge of Law’s hand and he can feel Luffy is desperate to do just as he did before. Approaching his end the last time they were together, Luffy nearly inhaled him. Mouth pressed against Law’s as if it held the answer to everything in the universe. His teeth tugged against his lips, leaving them red and swollen long after they finished.

He can’t allow him that pleasure. Last time he caught him off guard, and Law allowed himself to break his personal rule: no kissing. Kissing brings him too close to his partner, feels far more than just the quick fuck he wants to achieve. So, when she did it all those years ago, and Luffy did the same two years prior, both have occupied his thoughts afterwards. 

Something he can’t cope with when he’s keeping the promise to his crew.

He’s drawn from his thoughts by hard hands, tugging both against the one on Luffy’s mouth and one resting just below his neck. Law looks up at Luffy as his hand drops away from his face. He looks gone, eyes somewhere far away as he focuses on Law. Before he can speak to stop him, Luffy’s hand has moved. 

It’s slipped further up Law’s neck as his fingers curl into Law’s skin, pinching lightly as Luffy slows. His hips harder grind against Law’s, and as Law gasps out, Luffy’s mouth comes down on his. Getting what he wanted, Luffy’s eyes flutter shut as he sinks into the kiss.

His tongue is heavy as it paints across Law’s mouth before dipping inside. Pressing them even closer together, Luffy groans from the friction against being trapped, and each shift of his hips stroking him closer to a finish. 

Law’s eyes are open, just barely as he struggles to keep them that way, and he swears he’s dreaming. Tucked away into the corner with Luffy, each of his moans laced into his kisses and Law feels high. Higher than any form of drug he’s ever taken, more that any alcohol that’s graced his lips. Luffy is more.

His chest is no longer heavy, even under the weight of Luffy leaned against him. It’s bizarre. It’s something he doesn’t have time to consider as Luffy bites against his bottom lip and sends him into climax. Luffy follows suit only a moment later.

Pulling from his lips, a smile tugs hard on Luffy’s face and as Law feels himself lean in for another kiss, he stops. Forces his mind catch up to what just happened and his stomach twists at the thought. The desire he has tried to bury for so long, rearing its head once more, brings him back to reality.

A reality that may end soon depending on how well everything goes in Dressrosa.

As they return to the ship, Luffy skillfully dodges the questions of the others, and Law considers it. Having Luffy as a form of stress relief could be valuable if he’s willing to do so. Nothing about what he’s said, or shown, leads Law into thinking that he wants anything serious.

It could work. Just maybe.

Law reveals his plan then, or most of it, to the Strawhats and he watches them to gauge the reactions. Going after Doflamingo and Kaido is no simple feat, not by a long shot. It’s not as if all of them were going to be willing to do it like Luffy was, but still, there they remain. Ready as ever to roll into the line of fire. 

Over the days of travel toward Dressrosa, Law got closer to the crew. The way he knew best, which was to keep an initial distance until they eventually drew him into conversation. Either by coming to him, or in Luffy’s case, wrapping an arm around him to yank him into it against his will. Despite the chaos he knows to exist around them, the plan seems solid. 

That does stop the itch of anxiety in the back of Law’s mind. Overwhelming desires to consume all the liquor in the kitchen plagues his thoughts. His throat aching each and every time he watches Zoro knock back another bottle. How badly he wants it, to get lost in his comfort, to disappear until they arrive. 

So, when Luffy pulls him that first time, tucking away into the part of the ship Law has never seen, he’s grateful. It’s fast. No means of extravagance found in their encounter; no kisses shared between the pants huffing from their mouths. It’s intense; the sensation of being used equally the way that he so often uses others. 

The mutual understanding between the two of them as they come, lips biting to keep quiet before slipping back out. Law doesn’t know if the crew is unaware. He suspects that they know considering that not much gets past Robin and Nami, and they have probably told the others. Not that it seems to matter. 

Each and every time that they slip away, Law’s eyes dart around waiting for someone to stop them, but no one ever does. Every time that they return, necks still red with blush, he’s at the ready for the comments. Through it all the focus pulls him the way that he hoped it would, in the grand scheme at least, which is to ease his anxiety. 

But nothing, as Law knows all too well, comes for free. 

He finds himself in the moments right before release, chest heaving as Luffy rocks on him, craving something more. His lips nearly ache as he watches Luffy moan. How desperately he wants to capture them within his own. To feel the vibration of Luffy’s pleasure resonate within him. 

It’s something he’s never craved until now, and the thought terrifies him. 

* * *

When they arrive at Dressrosa, groups created and set, Law watches as Luffy runs away from him. Eyes stealing a glance as long as they can before he disappears. After all, they all have a mission that they need to accomplish. His head can’t be anywhere else until it’s finished. 

His battle with Doflamingo is nothing short of a disaster. He’s thrown, taken down by the blind marine, and when Doflamingo stands on him he craves nothing but release. To be free of this _stupid_ plan that could never have worked in the first place.

Title stripped with his declaration, the marine pulls the sun down on him, and Law nearly laughs. The bright ball of fire coming towards him gives him not a moment's pause, for he’s seen something much brighter; louder. 

He tries to give the Strawhats an out. Tells them to take the worthless form of gas as their hostage and go where Doflamingo can’t use his powers. This works, he thinks, but with a price. 

One that he was willing to pay since he set foot on Punk Hazard all that time ago. 

Again, he’s taken and moved around just like all the other dolls that Doflamingo has control over, and when he’s shot, he’s sure that it’s the end. Blood filling his lungs like spilled paint, heavy and thick within him, and he swears he can hear Luffy’s voice. 

Just a glimmer of what could have been. Had he been stronger, maybe he would’ve found out. 

* * *

When he awakens, the first feeling that sweeps over Law is disappointment. He’s alive, somehow, and when he tries to lift his arms, he finds he can’t move. Body barely hanging on isn’t exactly what he prefers, but he’s woken up in worse situations after a night of anxiety fueled consumption. 

The seastone handcuffs bite at his wrists and if he had the energy, he would curse. 

Doflamingo laughs and Law tries to lift his head to look at him. He speaks of what could have been. That the chair that Law is now chained to was always supposed to belong to him. Had he not been an utter disappointment. 

Law wants to laugh at that but instead coughs up blood. He’s well aware that he’s a disappointment, and if anything, Doflamingo should get in line. His crew currently tops that list and if he ever makes it back to them, he’s in for worse than death. 

It’s loud outside, Law notes, and he wonders if the Strawhats have left him to complete their own goals. He wouldn’t blame them if they did. After all, this was his mess not theirs. All they signed up for was to destroy the SMILE factory, not to help Law seek revenge. 

Luffy has far greater things to worry about than his fuck buddy’s life. Alliance or not. 

That concept lasted all of about thirty seconds, or at least when Law passed out in between it felt like it, before Luffy was tugging at his hands. He tries to tell Luffy that everything is over, that the alliance has ended. It doesn’t seem to matter to Luffy as he continues to work alongside a woman he’s never seen. Nothing at all matters when Doflamingo’s head is taken clean off his shoulders. 

An action done too soon, as Doflamingo was nowhere near finished. The one defeated was no more than his clone, and if Law wasn’t so full of lead, he likely could have spotted it. But it doesn’t matter once the word ‘birdcage’ is spoken, and again, Law’s world shifts. Literally, this time, as he is thrown out of the castle alongside the others. 

His mind begs to pass out as Luffy positions him over his shoulder. The strings from the clone have encompassed the island now. Shiny and bright against the light, but the only ones Law can seem to see are the ones he recalls all those years ago. 

Beneath a snowy grey sky. 

They run then. Every place that Law thinks Luffy could possibly drag him to on this godforsaken island, he does, all while Law is still in handcuffs. The man’s unwillingness to listen coupled by the intense danger of being sliced apart leaves Law dizzy. 

He thinks he yells at Luffy. If he does, it’s not heard, and he continues to be thrown around. Why couldn’t he have died earlier in that chair? Wouldn’t it have been simpler?

He hears himself say Corazon’s name and his chest hurts. Why he’s telling Luffy this, he doesn’t know, but the words flow easily instead of tears, and that’s good enough for Law. It seems to spark something in Luffy and had they more time, Law might have opened up more. But they don’t have time, it seems, as they become surrounded. 

There is yelling, fire, and a declaration that Law can’t process before two men tell Luffy that they can give him a shortcut back to the plateau. He accepts it eagerly, and again, Law is floored. Is there anyone that Luffy doesn’t know? 

The answer is a resounding no as they end up on the back of a giant bull. One that Luffy seems rather fond of and has named “Moucy”, but by all accords Law could care less. Doflamingo is still on the island alive, and Luffy seems set on doing something about it. 

Doflamingo shows back up, with a sharp tongue and string, and Law again blacks out. He’s awake, he moves, and yells but he’s not there. They end up on the back of a horse, Law thinks, and honestly, it’s better than the bull. At least this one is being used to ridden, and his back doesn’t feel like it’s going to snap in half. 

The stone on his wrists and bullets in his chest weigh far more than anything else, and when he’s swallowed by the giant toy along with Luffy it feels no different. That is until the cuffs come off. 

Rage fuels him as the weight of the ocean lifts off his chest, and he feels it: the overwhelming power that caused him to start this suicide mission in the first place. 

They stand their ground, together, undeterred, and in a fashion that Law is sure would’ve made his father proud. Until, that is, he’s downed. More bullets enter him, and his arm is taken dragging his life to a thread, but still he fights. Slicing that miserable pile of ooze into pieces and tricking Doflamingo. 

It feels good. 

Watching Luffy fight so passionately by his side thrums his blackened heart, and though it may be the blood loss; he feels euphoric. The way the man next to him moves and fights, how close they seem to resonate in their souls, it brings chills to Law. Gives him an odd sensation of hope as the world crumbles around him. 

Luffy throws him, hard, onto the field below and again he finds himself with others he doesn’t quite know. Robin is there, along with the blonde whose horse they rode on earlier, but Law couldn’t care less. He wants to see Luffy. He _needs_ to see Luffy. 

Everything is his core wants to watch Doflamingo go down by the hand of the man who has turned his world upside down. 

Oh, does he. Law watches and assists as Luffy takes on Doflamingo, slamming his nightmare into the ground, putting him much more than six feet under. The sensation Law feels is unmatched, finally free from something far more than a debt. As Luffy falls, Law holds him. Takes the unconscious form of Luffy into his arms and prays that they can rest. 

They do, rest, and they leave. 

Not without fanfare of threat, of course, but they leave. Aboard a monstrous ship dedicated to the man he’s trying hard not to focus on. What with Luffy again himself, bandaged, but still himself as he cheers and drinks. With a grand fleet now behind him, Law wonders if Luffy will dissolve their alliance. 

After all, what he wanted to accomplish has been done. That and far more. 

Yet that night on the fanboy’s ship, when Luffy comes and finds him, he knows he’s wrong. Luffy doesn’t pester for attention the way he normally does. No, he sits across from Law with a patient, almost sad look on his face, and Law hates it. 

He doesn’t want to be pitied by Luffy, and he knows that he doesn’t. Instead the look Luffy gives him is one of curiosity. Questions unspoken and desires unrequested. His hands reach out and hold Law’s gently. They squeeze, and beneath the warm rubber exterior, Luffy shakes. 

Just a little. 

They sit like this until sleep takes them; leaned up with hands clasped together. Neither willing to let the other go again, and Law can’t say that he minds it. Until, that is, the green haired swordsman finds them in the morning, and Law has to make a fuss about Luffy. 

How annoying. How tired. 

* * *

When they make it to Zou, and when Law sees his crew, the first thing he wants to do is sleep. He wants to pass out after everything that happened, far more than what he got in the cabin and on the boat. More than that, though, he feels the nagging desire that hasn’t had the time to manifest until now. He wants. 

While they party with the giant cat master, Law wants. 

He watches Luffy celebrate, again, for the second time in twenty-four hours, and he wants. What he wants, he isn’t sure, as his mind is scrambled, but when Shachi offers him a drink he declines it. An action that isn’t reacted to until later when Penguin finds him. 

He rests casually next to Law. Their feet warmed by the large fire, and when Penguin says his name, he hums a response. His eyes are still focused on Luffy, shoveling food into his mouth while the mink rub against him. He wonders if having fur helps against the feel of his skin. 

Oh, to touch his skin. 

Penguin shakes Law’s shoulder drawing him back to reality, and with what could only be described as a concerned laugh, Penguin asks. A shaky question that seems simple enough to anyone else in earshot, and likely wouldn’t cause alarm, but to Law it makes his blood run cold: Is he attached? 

The question plagues him throughout the next day. Plans are made, secrets are revealed, alliances are formed, and deadly attacks happen. Still, none of it fazes Law as much as Penguin’s question. 

He doesn’t want to be. He can’t let himself be. Right? 

But when Luffy jumps, arms around his nakama as they fly backwards into the abyss, Law knows the answer when he throws up into the bushes. 

* * *

The Tang creaks in the pressure beneath the ocean and it bring Law comfort like he hasn’t felt in such a long time. Metallic melodies played with each step of the crew onboard and Law lets himself align to it in an attempt to bring himself focus. While he’s back amongst his crew, with the addition of the Strawhats that assisted him in Dressrosa, Law still fidgets. 

A nervous sick buzz runs through his body and he’s already thrown up twice today. 

Three knocks rattle his door and when he tells whoever it is outside to fuck off, he gets a laugh in response. One that is low and not of his own crew. When Zoro pushes into the room, arm propped against the door, it takes everything in Law not to rearrange him. 

The cocky asshole of a first mate to the man that’s driving him insane. Everything about him screaming power and Law’s seen the combat to prove it. Zoro not going along with Luffy on this mission gave him pause; why wouldn’t he want Zoro with him?

On Zoro’s hip Law spots a bottle of sake, large and cheap, and he’s never felt thirstier in his entire life. What he wouldn’t give to just stay drunk until he sees Luffy again. Maybe it would finally drive these thoughts out of his mind and free him to be himself again. 

Maybe. 

Zoro saunters in, and Law wonders if he knows how to walk any other way. He has pride in his step regardless of where it is. Which isn’t surprising given how loyal he is to Luffy, how sure of himself that he is and the power he wields. Zoro deserves to stand tall when it’s Luffy he’s standing next to. 

Zoro tilts the bottle towards Law, and he hesitates to take it. He hasn’t had a drink in such a long time, and now that he’s back with his crew, nothing is stopping him. It would be so easy to wrap his hand around the brown glass and just breathe the fire that extinguishes his thoughts. So, he does. 

He tips it back against his lip and as the rush of alcohol pours down his throat, Law loses himself. His ears ring and his heart pounds and it feels like he hasn’t had a fresh breath in years. It’s overwhelming in all the right ways and the euphoria that surrounds him makes him weak. 

Zoro supplies him another hidden bottle with a laugh, and jokes that he should slow down. Law doesn’t hear him, or at least he doesn’t process it. Whatever is happening out there, with Luffy, with anything, he doesn’t care. Nothing matters in this world anymore now that Doflamingo is imprisoned. 

That’s the way that it should be. 

Zoro pulls the bottle from his lips and presses Law back against the bed. His weak hand flickers Room up and with a hold of power between them they stare. Zoro tells him that he knows. Law wants to spit at the blurring figure in front of him, but his tongue is heavy. 

He lays there as Zoro tries to reassure Law that his captain knows what he’s doing and that he’ll meet them in Wano as planned. To lose faith in Luffy is a fool’s judgement, Zoro says, and Law snorts gently. It isn’t enough to just let him be himself, is it? 

Law asks this out loud, apparently, and can see the words sink into Zoro. 

Zoro tells him to sleep. Law tries to hold the swordsman’s gaze, but the world gets blurrier and Zoro’s hand leaves his chest. He says something else that Law can’t quite make out, but it doesn’t matter, Zoro is already gone. Likely roaming his halls, only to get lost for the night. 

Law knows he should sleep off the alcohol, that if he tries to get up, he'll be sick, so he doesn’t. He rolls over in his bed, and where he knows he’s hidden it, shambles a small trinket on his desk with something else. Something small, powerful, and dangerous. 

The pills are smooth in between his fingers and he tosses one into his mouth and dry swallows. It takes effect almost a moment later, and Law sighs in relief. He’s made it so far and so long, goddamn he deserves this. It lulls him away into darkness with soft warm hands, and he regrets ever stopping. 

After all, this is much better than the sick feeling Luffy gives him. 

Things swirl in his vision: purples, blues, and reds, all twisting together into shapes he can’t decipher. They form feathers, hearts and cigarettes in abstract settings. It’s beautiful and it’s sad all the same. Law feels tears pour from his eyes, but they never touch his skin. 

He’s weightless. 

* * *

Hard hands tug at him, forcing his mouth open, and push down his throat. Coughing and sputtering, Law throws up onto the floor and finds that his head is also there beside it. The realization causes him to heave again and the world becomes a little clearer. 

There is yelling. Crying. Overall, it’s far too noisy and Law just wants to sleep. When he closes his eyes, however, they’re reopened by force of fingers prying them open. A blur of red and yellow, and for a moment Law wonders how Luffy got on his ship. 

Shachi is sobbing, no he isn’t Luffy, but god he doesn’t care. Law is alive, and for the Hearts, that’s all that matters. He’s dragged to the showers and cleaned off by his crew, dressed in new clothes, and placed back into bed. Apparently, when he didn’t answer the knock on his door, Shachi got brave and came inside to find him non-responsive. 

They used the steroid in his OR that they used all those years ago and were thankful that he still had it. If not, they aren’t sure if he would’ve ever woken up. Still, they let him sleep again as the steroid fades along with his nausea. He’s too tired to try to pull it from his system right now. 

So, it sits in his body, metabolizing. 

When he wakes up again, Shachi is still by his side, and Law can see that around the edges of his lenses his face is red. Cheeks wet with tears, he breathes slowly, quietly as not to wake Law, but when Law touches his arm he’s sobbing. With hard arms around Law, Shachi nearly squeezes what life Law has out of him. 

He yells. 

God, Law thought he was done with Shachi’s lectures now that they weren’t teenagers, but apparently that isn’t the case at all. No. He has to sit as Shachi cries and tells him how Bepo is losing hair right behind his ear out of stress alone and that this incident made a chunk of it fall out. How the last two times that Law did this were enough. 

When is he going to stop?

All the words blow across Law’s face, and he understands and is remorseful, but also, he needs more sleep. Shachi tells him to rest and so he does, drifting in and out of consciousness, but one of his crew is always there. Ikkaku knits while she sits with him, hands working in a steady click to no doubt make more hats. 

Penguin paces. The solid thump of his feet is heavy in Law’s chest each time he steps on the metal floor, and Law wonders if he deserves this punishment. He supposes he does when Penguin bends over with his hands on his knees and groans trying to stifle a yell. This punishment is just fine. 

Perfect for making Law’s chest tight and head throb. _Perfect._

They raid his room after that. Covering every square inch to find the rest of what he has hidden and then flush it. They yell while they do it. They yell while they do everything and Law wonders if the day has even ended or if he’s just living in a continual hell. 

The Strawhats avoid his room for what feels like days, and he prefers it that way. That way he doesn’t have to think about what makes his stomach flip. Hopefully Luffy is fine. 

Hopefully. 

He’s gone to fight Big Mom, a Yonkou of her own right, all to save that shitty cook of his. Law knows how Luffy operates by now, it’s not a surprise that he’s doing this at all. What is a surprise, is that he is going to such a dangerous place with half of his crew. 

Luffy isn’t like Law in that aspect. He didn’t leave his crew behind because he assumes the outcome will kill them. No, his faith is firm and unwavering. Luffy knows he can get the job done without four members of his team and in that right, Law is impressed. 

Worried, also, but he tries not to linger on that. 

A knock vibrates on his door and Law makes a noise to let them know to come in. He’s buried beneath blankets and the lack of sun is actually starting to get to him. How bizarre. 

It’s Zoro, and Law nearly uses his powers to shut the door in his face. The last thing he needs is the pity from Luffy’s first mate, especially since he was the one that gave him the alcohol that night. But Zoro doesn’t do that. He just leans against the wall and looks at Law calmly. 

Law lifts up to sit and meet his eyes and for a moment is actually concerned what he looks like. Is he washed out of color? Pale sticky skin and red faced from the recovery. God—is he going to tell Luffy? What would he think of him then?

Letting Luffy cross his mind, it makes him dizzy and he groans placing a hard hand into his temple. He needs this to stop before they get to Wano. Whatever is waiting for them there isn’t going to be easy and he can't pass out every time he’s forced to think of Luffy. 

Zoro laughs and Law’s focus is drawn back. He tells him he knows what his problem is and that he also knows how to solve it. Law dismisses it with a tsk and falls back down on the bed. Tells the swordsman to fuck off. How could he possibly know what he’s going through?

Zoro tells him that he was the same, many moons ago. Only in it for himself. Only had his own desires at heart. Then, oh but then, there came Luffy. With his bright smile and even brighter eyes, both full to the brim with adventure. 

He was wrapped around his finger in only a few days. 

Fighting it was never an option, Zoro says. A knowing smile sits on his face as Law tries to ignore him, eyes tracing the metal plates on the ceiling. He doesn’t want him to be right, but he’s starting to think that he can’t deny it much longer. 

He asks Zoro what he should do, and also, that if he tells anyone that he’ll lose his tongue to the stash of appendages he’s collected over the years. Zoro asks to see it. Law tells him to quit fucking around. An awkward understanding hangs between the men in the small space and is only broken when Zoro sighs. 

You have to tell him, is what he says, pushing off the door to walk toward Law’s bed. The world starts getting smaller then. Encroaching on him by the second and Law can’t breathe. It’s too much, he argues quietly, too fast. Zoro shakes his head in disagreement and falls to sit on the end of the bed. 

Zoro tells him that the crew knows about their little arrangement and Law tsks. He laughs, that hearty low laugh, and it echoes in Law’s head. So, they did know, but they didn’t say anything about it. Why? 

Zoro answers that question next, almost as if he was prompted, and says that it’s because they trust Luffy. The response is so plain that Law doesn’t believe it at first, but somehow, he knows it’s as simple as that. They trust their captain with their life and beyond. So, if he’s sleeping with his alliance partner or otherwise, why wouldn’t they trust him with that too. 

Zoro kills that thought. He tells Law that they often try to guide Luffy, that his whims are often dangerous—not that Zoro cares—but that at the end of the day they all respect him. That if they didn’t, that if Luffy wasn’t worth respecting, he would’ve been gone a long time ago. 

Law thanks him but asks that he leaves. Zoro looks to him with his one good eye and there is something behind it that Law can’t place. Is it understanding? Jealousy? Law can’t tell because the swordsman is again standing, moving to exit the room. 

Before he goes, Zoro tells him that Bepo estimates that they should arrive in Wano in two days, and that Luffy will likely be close behind. Law wants to ask if that’s a threat, but his words die with the throbbing in his head. He has two days to figure out how they’re going to sneak into Wano, and then, only then will he allow himself to think about Luffy. 

Shutting his eyes, Law falls asleep quickly. This time the colors aren’t there, and the sky is dark, with light peaking at the edge of it. He walks towards the light, walking that turns into running, and his legs buckle under the pressure. The air around him is so heavy that by the time he reaches the light he’s crawling. 

Hands digging against the ground and for some reason he can’t make himself stop. Everything within him wants to get to that light, and nothing will stand in his way. Pulling himself with one arm, he holds the other up to try to grab the impossible edge. A hand wraps around his and tugs him forward, hard, and suddenly he’s there. 

Law is standing in the light, drowning in it, and as his eyes adjust, he realizes his hand is still being held. Fingers wound tight with his own, locked with resolve. Looking up for the owner, all he catches is the brim of a straw hat before the world goes dark again. 

* * *

Wano is beautiful. 

The air is full of cherry blossom petals, and while this would usually leave the air smelling sweet and clean, it’s not. It’s still full of the lingering scent of the SMILE factory and it makes Law nauseous. At least the cold of Punk Hazard kept the odor at bay. Though, he guesses the tradeoff is not having to deal with that stupid excuse for gas. 

The Hearts keep a watchful eye over Law, and he does the same to them. Bepo eats a fish from the river and gets sick from the secondhand pollution, and it’s then that Law realizes that they can’t even have a moment to relax while they’re here. It’s all intel gathering until Luffy shows up. 

Until Luffy shows up. 

The same darkness to light dream fills his mind every single night, and not once has he seen Luffy’s face. It’s always different parts of him. His shoulder, his back turned to him, his neck craned to look at something far away, but never his face. Were he a betting man, Law would gamble that the dream won’t disappear until he actually sees Luffy’s face. 

It’s the first thought that graces Law’s mind when he hears word that Luffy has been spotted. The next one that follows after it is a string of curses. According to his crew, Luffy is doing what he’s always done: cause trouble. There is something about a wrestler and a tall woman. None of this is any consequence to him when Bepo again falls ill, and Law again has to heal him. 

Is this how it annoying it is for them to deal with him when he’s recovering? No wonder they groan. 

He tells himself that he’s going to keep it together when he sees Luffy. That his anger that Luffy can’t keep a plan together to save his life will help distract him from that smile. Staying angry works, just long enough for them to get out of trouble, and Law is grateful. 

The last thing he needed was his body deciding to shut down just because Luffy was again in his presence. 

That all comes to a screeching halt when they make camp that night. The sun is setting quickly, and they’ve collected around where the Hearts were set up. The Strawhats that Luffy left with are back and Zoro, the horse woman, and the child are gone. 

It doesn’t surprise him at all given Luffy’s track record of collecting people, but still. 

The other Strawhats set up camp closer to the edge of the cliff along with the samurai, and Law could care less where they end up. Sleep starts to pull on him as his mind is no longer working on overdrive to keep them from getting killed, and his bed roll feels like it’s made of silk on his back. 

The day almost feels like a dream pricking at his mind, but as a sandal slaps against the edge of the opening, the sound slams his chest into the ground. It hits him; every emotion he tried to swallow, drink, or force down in the last few weeks comes flooding into him at once. 

He gasps for air lifting up off the ground, with eyes burning with unspilt tears, and when Luffy blinks at him in the darkness—it’s over. 

He moves without thought then. His hands pressing into the sides of Luffy’s face, and he holds him there. A hard and consistent pressure and everything in his mind is screaming at him that it can’t be real. That Luffy isn’t actually here, alive, just as he saw all day. That Luffy can’t be the reason he feels this way. 

“Luffy,” Law breathes out, and the weight of his world shifts when he says that name. Like the observation glass he’s hidden behind all these years has been broken, and he can finally leave, “You’re here.” 

Luffy laughs. God, that sound. Law wants to breathe his laughter, to feel his joy in his lungs and hold his happiness in his arms. It’s too much all at once and his brain is commanding him for more. Like the greatest withdraw that exists, Law wants. 

So, he takes. 

Law presses his lips against Luffy’s and a laugh blows across the small divide. It’s airy and sweet, laced with everything else he missed about Luffy. It’s just as he remembered, all that time ago when they were tucked into the closet on Punk Hazard. But at the same time, nothing could match this. 

He thought he would want his body. That when he finally got to see Luffy again that the only thought that would cross his mind would be sex, but no. All Law wants is this. He kisses Luffy, over and over again, with hands planted firmly in place. 

“I’m—not—letting—you—go.” Law pants out between kisses, and Luffy, for once, doesn’t argue. 

They mold together like they always do. Nothing out of place or changed, and Law still can’t seem to form the words in his mind. They drum against his chest with every beat of his heavy heart and prays that Luffy can hear them. Placing his hat to the side, Law takes the chance in an instant and threads his fingers through the dark hair. 

It’s warm and soft; it’s Luffy. 

“T-Torao,” Luffy huffs out as Law leaves his mouth to start pressing open mouthed kisses along his jaw, “Y-you never want to k-” 

Law pulls back and Luffy stops. They stare at each other for a moment, both of their chests heaving, and Law presses down on Luffy’s mouth once more. His tongue sweeps, languid and sweet against Luffy’s lower lip, and when he groans—

God. 

When he groans, Law swears he can feel heaven. Is certain of it in every form as he sucks hungrily on Luffy’s lips. He’s an addict, he knows this, and it’s something that he’s fought with for years. That surge of pleasure that comes with a hit of something, it never fades, no matter how many times you take it. 

People were never like that. They always came and went, and Law was appeased. To dare say he was satisfied after what he’s felt now would be a mockery. Slander almost to the divine that is the feeling of Luffy, hard and pressed against his stomach. 

When Law again leaves Luffy’s lips, he does it with hunger stirring in his chest. The buzz of the initial hit is wearing down and he wants to keep going. He needs all of Luffy, in every form, if he’s going to be satisfied. Kissing along his neck, Law nips and bites at the skin and Luffy moans. 

This is the part that Law never gets to do: the slow, antagonizing, taking of Luffy. Usually, Luffy is moving them. Always pressing Law into position so that he can ride him, greedy hands and mouth everywhere. Not now, though, and Law wonders why. 

Lifting up to look at Luffy, he catches the man’s gaze. His eyes are half shut, lids heavy, but are still bright with excitement. It seems like Luffy missed him too and going fast this time just isn’t enough. Law smirks at the thought and can see Luffy lightly blush as he presses his hands into his hair.

He lifts his hips into Law’s chest with a wordless command, and Law isn’t stupid enough to ignore it. 

Skipping his stomach entirely, Law pushes down until he’s eye level with Luffy’s hips. His cock is hard, standing straight up, flushed and shiny in the dim light. Law’s mouth waters at the sight, and if it were anyone else he might feel embarrassment, but it’s not, and he doesn’t. 

Licking from base to tip, Law draws a thick line with his tongue and Luffy keens at the sensation. He arches his back and the movement knocks him against the top of Law’s mouth. Grumbling, he squirms, and Law huffs out as he pins Luffy’s thighs to the floor. 

“Are you going to let me have you, or are you going to fight me?” Law asks and dances his tongue around Luffy’s tip. He squirms, feet digging into the ground beneath them, and whines as Law sighs, “I thought we were allies.” 

Luffy laughs at that, falling back against the ground, and as his back hits—Law takes him whole. Mouth eager around his shaft and Luffy presses his fist against his mouth. Still, Law can hear air suck around the skin as he gasps in pleasure and it spurs him on. Quickly, Law presses his tongue harder against the base of Luffy’s shaft and licks circles into the sensitive skin. 

“T-t-t-” Luffy stutters out, and Law pulls in his cheeks while pulling upward, “H-hwh”

Law’s lips leave Luffy’s tip with a pop, and his smirk is wide as he licks the precum off his lips. He’s never gotten to taste Luffy before, and he’s not surprised that it’s something like this. It might just keep him clean if he’s able to have something this addictive on hand. Taking another swipe of Luffy’s tip, he’s met with hard hands on his shoulders. 

Luffy’s hands have stretched forward to hold onto Law and he snaps up. 

Back to eye level, the men pant in the silence of the night, both of their eyes searching the other in quick glances trying to figure out what they want. It’s a question quickly answered as Law’s own cock presses against the edge of his kimono, and Luffy wastes no time wrapping his hand around it. 

Law bites his lip to keep from cursing and Luffy snickers as he dips down. Knowing he’ll have to work fast, he doesn’t tease and takes Law whole. His tongue snakes around Law’s shaft and the soft sound of groaning from above his head makes him hum. The vibration deep in Luffy’s throat nearly makes Law come, there and then, but he grits his teeth and exhales his held breath. 

“No,” Law gasps and Luffy pulls back, eyes wide and shiny in confusion, “I-I have to-” 

Law doesn’t finish the sentence before he’s pushed on his back and Luffy is adjusting himself over him. With eager open eyes, Luffy nods and Law returns it. Taking Law quickly, Luffy sinks down onto him perfectly, like the final piece of a puzzle that’s driven you crazy for weeks. 

It seems so simple then, looking at the whole picture, now that it’s complete. 

Law laughs as Luffy tightens around him. A gentle one, and a smile quirks at the edge of his mouth. It feels so much better than he remembered, even in such a short time apart. It’s almost like they’ve never been together at all, the way that they fit together now. 

Law’s mind would normally try to analyze it and figure out why it’s so different, but now isn’t the time. Luffy does as he loves to do and folds his arms behind his head to begin rocking on Law. The sight now is nothing like Law has ever experienced with him, and likely never will again. 

The moon is cutting through the slats of wood above them and it paints across Luffy’s flushed skin. Sweat gleams on his face as his breathing gets faster and Law has to again clench his teeth. He doesn’t want to come so fast, no, he wants to relish every moment of this. 

“Torao...” Luffy sighs, knees now firmly settled on either side of his thighs, and his eyes flutter gently, “I m-missed—y-hhh” 

His words float out of his mouth and Law groans at the heat within them. It’s not that Luffy doesn’t talk during sex, in fact, more often than not Law has to shut him up. Until he drives him closer to his edge, it’s always a challenge to keep the man on him quiet. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight, Law wants to hear it all. A desperate need to feel Luffy’s chest vibrate with the hum of his pleasure fills his mind and he’ll be nothing short of disappointed if he doesn’t. Reaching a hand up, Law does just that. With splayed fingers across Luffy’s scar, he presses into his chest. 

Luffy’s hands fold over his and they tug, trying to pull Law further up, and he relents. Content colors Luffy’s sighs as he continues to move, and he folds over, guiding Law’s hand up onto his shoulder. There, Luffy turns his face and kisses the skin before slipping a single finger into his mouth. 

Law groans at the sensation and he feels Luffy smile around him. Oh, how satisfied he is to get Law like this, and it’s no secret. His tongue dances around his finger before pulling everything with him, leaving his mouth to make a small pop. 

“T-Tell me, Torao.” Luffy groans and Law draws his hand back to prop himself up on his elbows, “Why, h, now?” 

Law watches as Luffy’s eyes pry open against the pleasure and licks his lips. He’s serious. Now? In this moment, when they could be doing far more, Luffy wants to know what changed? 

Law can feel the worn coil in his stomach grind against itself and he groans in discomfort. 

Luffy starts to slow his motions, pulling up higher before grinding back down onto Law. Law bites back the yell in his throat and swallows. Can he even form the words? Will his mouth let him speak what his mind doesn’t want to accept as truth?

“I-I-h, Luffy, I,” Law sighs and his head falls back onto his shoulders. God. This couldn’t be harder if he tried, and Luffy is trying his damndest to make it so, “I n-need you.” 

This seems to be the only answer that Luffy needs as he leans back and plants his hands onto Law’s thighs. Fingers digging into the flushed skin, he grinds, hard and without abandon and Law thinks he might pass out from inhaling too fast. Air floods his lungs all at once, and though he isn’t concerned about being completely quiet, yelling out what he wants to say is a sure-fire way to wake up the others. 

Luffy bobs in the air between them, hard and red. No matter how hard he tries, Law can’t seem to move. All he wants is to stroke him to his finish, wants to take him in his mouth and taste him once more, but he’s paralyzed. Forever held under the spell of the man above him.

Law comes then, back arching into Luffy as his hips shudder, and Luffy follows without fanfare. Leaving Law’s stomach slick and gleaming along with Luffy’s sweat and he doesn’t care. He braces himself as Luffy lifts off of him, only to fall onto the ground next to Law, laughter bubbling freely from his chest. Law blinks, trying to focus his pleasure hazed eyes, and sees the light reflect off something else on Luffy’s face. 

He’s crying. 

Law’s hand moves to wipe them away without a word and Luffy waves a hand to get him to stop. He sighs, rolling onto his back and continues to laugh, and cry. Law watches with worry in his chest, the feeling more than foreign, and it nearly makes him mad. He hates it, concern, and it’s why he never let himself feel like this again. 

Before he can shut down entirely, Luffy looks back over to him and smiles. It’s soft, tired, genuine, and all it takes for Law’s chest to release. He also lets out a soft laugh, and sighs letting the feeling sink in. To think he would find his peace in a man so chaotic, it’s more than laughable. 

But as Law has learned, Luffy is more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
